


Hormones

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dream Sex, Fantasm, Light Masochism, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fichus rêves.<br/>Saletés de rêves!!!<br/>Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi sur lui?<br/>Pourquoi fantasmait-il sur ce salaud de Phantomhive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: Hum...Romance, Humour?
> 
> Personnage: Diederich.
> 
> Paring: Pas vraiment, c'est surtout un fantasme là!
> 
> Rating: T/M?
> 
> Note : Je me base sur le manga et sur Book of Circus/Murder.
> 
> Note 2: Je rappelle que c'est la fin du 19e siècle et l'époque victorienne hein?

Il en aurait pleuré de rage.

_Mais contre qui être en colère?_

_C'était de sa faute. Uniquement de la sienne._

Ce n'était pas de la faute de Vincent si il fantasmait sur lui. Même si le jeune homme faisait exprès de se montrer sensuel. Ce garçon était un séducteur. Aucun doute. Ce n'était probablement qu'un jeu pour lui. Un simple jeu pour le rendre fou et pour le faire crier de rage. Le faire rougir.

Pour ensuite se moquer de lui, avec son rire si doux et si clair. Ses longs cils sombres faisant ressortir la couleur de ses prunelles.

Il avait rêvé de l'anglais.  _De ses doux yeux clairs emplis de désir, brumeux. De ses lèvres rougies laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisir. De cette voix tremblante chuchotant son prénom comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde. De ses joues délicieusement rosies. De sa peau laiteuse brûlante sous les paumes de ses mains. D'une main au doigts fins qui serrait le draps blanc, comme pour se retenir à quelque chose._

_Ce corps mince et musclé._

_Ce corps parfait._

_Ce corps qui s'arquait sous ses caresse._

_Il avait parfaitement visualisé les cuisses laiteuses que l'être magnifique aurait..._

Il s'était réveillé à ce moment-là. Et n'avait pas eu besoin de lever la couverture pour comprendre d'où venait son problème. Il avait presque eu les larmes, des larmes de frustration, aux yeux.

Il en avait vu assez, l'unique fois où il avait aperçu le comte, dans sa chambre, qui changeait sa chemise, torse nu, sans se soucier de son fag.

Depuis ce jour, les rêves brûlants se succédaient, parasitant son esprit. Visualisant ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses rêves.

_Il n'avait jamais rencontré une fille._

_Il n'avait jamais passé de temps avec une fille._

_Il n'était pas là pour courtiser ou se trouver une fiancée, selon sa famille._

_Et il n'était pas du genre à aller voir._..

Son corps n'avait jamais expérimenté ça. Jamais. Vierge. Et en parfaite santé. Son corps le trahissait. Dans les douches, il regardait le mur. Refusant le moindre contrat visuel. Terrifié que son corps réagisse.

_Pourquoi se consumait-il comme ça?_

_Il ne pouvait pas._

_Pas être homosexuel._

_C'était mal, c'était un crime._

Et il ne pouvait pas fantasmer comme ça sur Vincent, avec qui il allait travailler après l'école. Et qui se montrait séducteur par jeu. Si il réagissait comme ça devant lui, dans le meilleur de cas, le lord se moquerait de lui et lui ferait du chantage pour toujours. Dans le pire des cas, il s'écraserait.

 _Comment contrôler les réactions de son corps? Comment arrêter de fantasmer sur ce garçon? Comment arrêter de rêver d'avoir des._...Il empoigna désespérément une poignée de cheveux, une forte envie de pleurer dans la gorge... _.de rêver d'avoir des relations sexuelle avec un autre garçon, et pire que tout avec Phantomhive?_

«C'est la faute de sa gueule de fille!»

Il regretta ces paroles. Ce n'était pas la faute de Vincent s'il était aussi beau et s'il était légèrement efféminée. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il le hantait la nuit comme ça.

Il avait entendu des bruits de couloirs. Des rumeurs et des ragots envers beaucoup d'élèves. Il savait que certains jouaient à certaines sortes de jeux. C'était dans le plus grand secret. Il n'y avait pas réellement d'amour. C'était brûlant. C'était rapide. En quelques minutes c'était terminé. Mais jamais cela n'avait été associé au jeune comte.

Soit il était très fort pour faire taire ses jouets...car un type comme lui ne pouvait avoir de vrais amants. Soit il n'était pas intéressé.

Pour Diederich il était hors de question de faire ça en vitesse avec un inconnu, dans un coin, de se donner physiquement à un inconnu.

«Je ne suis pas si désespéré.»

Son corps le brûlait quand il se réveillait. A l'aube. La honte lui serrait le ventre. Il se sentait faible et humilié.

Cela empirait de nuit en nuit.

La nuit dernière, son rêve avait été complet: _La vision du jeune comte qui criait sous ses assauts, ses ongles enfoncés dans son dos. Ses yeux lumineux et brumeux. Sa gorge marquée de traces de morsures. Ses jambes qui tremblaient, serrant ses hanches._

Humilié au réveil, le désir lui serrant le ventre. Il avait du utilisé sa main, les reins en feu, la honte brûlant ses joues.

«Pourquoi il ne veut pas sortir de ma tête.»

_Comment chasser ce désir?_

_Comment mettre fin à ce fantasme?_

Rassemblant ses draps en une boule chiffonnée, il eut envie de pleurer.

Il était attiré par un homme. Voulait l'avoir dans ses bras, dans son lit...

Pourquoi _lui_?

Pourquoi  **lui**?


End file.
